1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may easily transmit and receive data in a determined direction based on a result received from a sensing unit.
2. Background
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals may become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and/or receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals may be mobile terminals and/or stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be handheld terminals and/or vehicle mount terminals based on whether users may personally carry the terminals. Terminals including mobile terminals may provide an increased number of complex and various functions.